How We Love
by Chemistratic-Terry
Summary: ((Sequel to You're The One That I Want)) Olivia and Fitz start their new life together, in a new town. Join them on their journey through life, and their journey through love. (That was so incredibly cheesy, but honestly, their love is perfect so who cares)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaack! When we left off, Fitz and Liv were just moving into their new house. You're The One That I Want was my first fanfiction ever, and there were a lot of kinks to work out, not to mention things I needed to learn as a writer. So for the sequel, I did do a time jump of six months, that way I can actually write for Holiday occasions and such, things I didn't think of actually doing in my first story. So bear with me as we all take this journey with Olivia and Fitz, because it's bound to be an interesting one. As always, reviews are loved and appreciated! Enjoy.**

* * *

Olivia turned the page in her book, while looking at her surroundings. She and Fitz were at a table in the park, sharing a salted caramel milkshake. Children could be heard in the distant background, laughing and shouting on the playscape. The birds were chirping, and the wind was blowing through the trees, as the October air danced around them.

* * *

The last six months had been perfect between them. They fit easily into their new home, and their new neighborhood. Every Thursday, she and Fitz would have dinner with their neighbors, the Feldman's. She and Stacy Feldman would take turns hosting the dinners, that way they could both work on their cooking skills. While the women would be in the kitchen, Fitz and Bryan would be combating over their future football fantasy teams, and which players would dominate the field. Stacy and Olivia had a lot in common: they both had caramel skin and tiny stature, but both came with a fiery personality. Their differences came in men. One evening, the couples were watching _Casino Royale,_ and the two women argued about Daniel Craig.

"He's not even good looking!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yes he is! And listen to that accent, that's partly the reason I went out on my first date with Bryan!" Stacy admitted.

Fitz and Olivia laughed hysterically, while Bryan pretended to throw Stacy over his shoulder and she banged her fists on his back. They were such a quirky couple. Stacy was feisty and full of energy, and Bryan was incredibly shy. He constantly patted down the front of his jet-black hair, as if he were uncomfortable in every situation. But when he looked at Stacy, you could see him mellow out. He got more relaxed. And you could see how in love with her he was. She was his home. And he was hers. And in that way, the two couples became best friends. Fit and Olivia were happy in their new home, with their little piece of normal.

Fitz teased Olivia at first, mentioning that he had never seen her cook before. He walked into the kitchen one afternoon, to find her with a recipe book open next to her as she was stirring something on the stove. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked Stacy better than me, since she got you to cook."

Olivia turned around and kissed him on the cheek, a huge smile breaking out on her face. "Well, if I didn't get the practice in now, how would I ever be able to take care of you and a family?"

"While we're on the subject," Ftz started, as he pulled Olivia down over to him, "when is that going to be happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at our lives' Liv, look how busy we are. I don't know, I've just been thinking a lot lately, and…" Fitz trailed off, trying to find the words he was trying to say.

"What, babe? What's wrong?" Olivia asked, turning his face to hers.

"I think I want to quit my job," he said. Olivia stared at Fitz, a little taken aback. "I don't want to be a lawyer anymore, hell, I don't even want to be governor anymore. That was always my father's plan for me. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. And I realized, if I did that, I would just be compared to him, and if I ever actually did become President of the United States, my family would never have a shot at a normal life. We would all be under scrutiny, and I wouldn't be able to raise my family the way I want to be able to. I want to be there for first words and first walks, I want to be there for school conferences and father daughter dances, I want the whole thing. And I can't do that to the best of my ability, if I'm leader of the Free World."

"Liv," Fitz stated. "Say something."

"Well, it's actually not a bad idea. We both have a ton of money saved up-"

"Liv, we don't even need to dip into our savings, and you know that. We're both well off, so don't even try and come at me with that 'Fitzgerald it's your money not ours' argument".

Olivia tried to hide her smirk, but couldn't help it. She hated and loved that Fitz knew her so well.

"Wait, you said 'we'…Liv, do you want to leave OPA?" Fitz knew how much the business meant to her. Not to mention her team meant even more to her. These are the people she saved, and even though she would never admit it to herself, but they saved her too. They weren't just her team; they were her family. But if she were being honest, she threw herself into her work to forget about the pain and heartbreak she was dealing with after things with Fitz spiraled out of control due to his father.

"It won't necessarily be me leaving, just, maybe taking some time off. Indefinitely. I want to be with you all of the time. And anytime I'm at work, I just keep thinking about our future, and how much I can't wait to get it started. So yes, I want to leave OPA. And I'm sure if I get bored, or need a little excitement, the team would welcome me back."

At first, she was worried about the way they would react, but was relieved to find out that they not only understood, but also applauded her.

"You're too much of a workaholic anyway, get out of here and go have a bunch of babies!" Abby said.

About two months after Olivia and Fitz both quit their jobs, Olivia decided to test a theory of hers. Fitz arrived home one day after an afternoon of shopping to find the house quiet. "Liv?" He called out.

"Back here!"

He put the groceries down in the kitchen, before walking through the foyer. As he did, he stopped and smiled, looking at the framed picture on the wall, that he took of Olivia the first day they moved into the house.

"Honey?" he called again.

"Right in here, Fitz." Her voice came from one of the spare rooms, but he had no idea why she would possibly be in there. He opened the door to see Olivia setting up an easel and paints. Blank canvas' lay in various parts of the room, and across the room, Fitz could see a giant black box. He walked over to it and opened it, finding a different variation of brushes. "You're going to take up painting?" He asked her.

"No, you are."

He turned around to face her, a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"Six years ago, you told me that painting was your passion. And I knew how much you loved my father's work, even though I never told you he was my father."

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way." Fitz joked.

"Shut up," Olivia said with a smile, "and let me finish. In all of my life, I have never seen you more in tune with something than you are with art. Even when you're just doodling idly, it just comes second nature to you. I think you should get back into it. Just see how it feels to not have your father breathing down your neck. See how it feels to do something you love, for once. Law was never your choice. Now's your chance to choose who you want to be. So, what do you say?"

Olivia couldn't quite gauge his reaction as he walked over to her. He took her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply. Her hands instantly found their way to her favorite place, his hair, and she closed any remaining space between them. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips.

He tried expressing how much her actions meant to him. Olivia cared about him and his happiness more than anyone else ever had. She was letting him be himself, and letting him choose what he wanted to do, for the first time in his life.

"And before you ask me to marry you, yet again…," they both chuckled, reminiscing on how many times Fitz had asked her to marry him.

"…the answer is yes."

* * *

Olivia was brought back to reality as Fitz stretched, one hand still holding his notebook in one hand, and a pencil in the other. She looked over at him and smiled to herself. He looked so good in his baby blue button down shirt; his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His Ray Bans covered his stunning blue eyes, and the confident smile on his face eased any and every worry that came across her mind at how the next series of events were about to go.

"Here she comes," Fitz sang under his breath, standing up. Olivia put _How to Plan Your Wedding_ back in her bag, before standing up. As Olivia stood, he walked over to Ingrid, his former Nanny, and enveloped her into a bear hug. The elder woman laughed to herself, before placing both hands on Fitz' cheeks. She kissed his forehead before saying "Oh, Fitzy. You are still such a charmer."

"Oh, so he's always been like this, has he?" Olivia asked, a playful look on her face.

"This one talked his way into getting dessert before dinner, as well as a midnight bedtime, every night!"

Fitz blushed some, staring at Ingrid with such admiration, that Olivia understood just how much of a motherly role she played in his life. In a world full of only Big Jerry, Ingrid was Fitz' safe haven. The one who kept him sane throughout his childhood, and probably a huge reason for him making it out of that house.

They all sat down, laughing while munching on the sandwiches that Ingrid ended up bringing for them. Olivia was mesmerized by the taste. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head, as the cheese practically melted on her tongue. "Oh my god, this is incredible! What is it?" she asked.

"Ingrid and Trip's Famous Turkey Grilled Cheese's!" Fitz and Ingrid practically sang, in perfect synchronization. "When I was a kid," Fitz said in between chews, "I was obsessed with cheese, and I never wanted any meat. I just would leave it on my plate. And Ingrid came up with a sneaky, yet brilliant way to get me to eat it."

"I would just slice his meat up real them and put it in with the cheese and I would lather it with a garlic butter spread and voila!" Ingrid said, with a wave of her hand.

"You definitely have to give me this recipe!" Olivia said, trying not to eat her sandwich too quickly, in case there weren't leftovers.

"I'll do you one better, I can teach it to you myself." Ingrid offered.

Olivia smiled widely, liking the fact that she too, was gaining a mother figure after so long. "I would love that."

"Ingrid, I've got something I want to run by you." Fitz said, taking Olivia's hand in his.

Ingrid looked towards Fitz, nodding her head, urging him to continue.

Fitz then looked at Olivia. "I asked this beautiful woman sitting next to me to marry me. More than once, mind you. I'm not kidding, I was not letting this one get away from me. And about two months ago, I had the pleasure of her saying yes to spending the rest of her life with me. We're getting married, Ingrid. And I want you to be at the wedding."

Ingrid smiled through her tears, her handkerchief pulled from her purse. She dabbed her eyes and just nodded, unable to vocally express herself. "It would be my pleasure." She managed, and then engulfed the two in a bear hug. They laughed and held her, glad she took the news well. It was important to Olivia that Ingrid liked her. And she felt as if she had her approval.

* * *

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Stacy asked. She and Olivia decided to change it up, and go get their nails done. Both ladies were in the middle of enjoying a pedicure.

"Surprisingly, pretty good so far. I mean granted, I haven't really done much yet, but what I have done, I feel has gone pretty smoothly."

"Have you guys set the date yet?"

"Oh no, we're nowhere near that stage." Olivia said. She and Fitz both agreed that they knew they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives, and that there was no rush for them to get married. "We both agreed that when a day comes to mind, we'll go for it. But for right now, we're just enjoying everything about each other. And one thing I know for sure, is I sure love my man." Olivia stated with a giggle. The nail salon ladies gave each other looks and rolled their eyes.

The ladies decided to get matching French manicures, followed by an evening of Netflix and sushi. Olivia had picked up a bunch of wedding dress magazines while they were out, and decided to finally start looking for her dress. When Fitz and Bryan arrived home from their trip to the gym, they found Olivia and Stacy laying on the ground like teenagers, legs up in the air and crossed at the ankles, with magazines open all over the floor.

"Well, you two seem to have had a very productive day." Fitz said as he crossed the room.

Olivia leaned her head up and smiled, waiting for her kiss. "Hello, dear."

"Hello, doll." He placed his hand on her cheek, giving her a quick peck.

She pouted. "That's not the kiss I was looking for."

"Now, now, dear. We have company. But don't worry, I have plans for you tonight." He whispered in her ear. And with that, he got up. "Bryan man, thanks for running with me today." The men slapped hands, and clapped each other on the back. Olivia thought that it was nice that Fitz found a good friend in Bryan. She had nothing against Christian, but seeing Fitz have a friend in a steady relationship put her more at ease.

"It's no problem, man. Same time tomorrow? I'll text you when I get off work." Bryan said.

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow."

"Come on, babe! I'll run you a bath." Bryan called over his shoulder. Stacy nudged Olivia's shoulder, her dorky way of saying goodbye, and ran and jumped on her husband's back.

"Bye, Liv! I'll text you later. See ya, Fitz." Stacy yelled as Bryan walked to the door.

And just like that, they were alone. And all of the electrifying chemistry that exists between them began to rise to dangerous levels. Olivia tried to take a deep breath to calm down her excitement, but she already knew that whatever Fitz had planned was going to be earth-shatteringly fantastic. Olivia looked up at Fitz, her eyes slowly making their way up his body. He was wearing black basketball shorts with a grey tank top. It was drenched with sweat, as was he. His usual Superman curl was matted to his forehead.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Fitz announced. "We should probably shower together to try and save water. You know, just in case California needs some air lifted to them. Gotta think economically, you know?"

"Well, since you put it that way, Trip." Olivia said with a smirk, dying to use the nickname she heard Ingrid use for him.

Fitz groaned, throwing his head back. "Oh for the love of God, please tell me you're not going to bring that back."

"Why not? It's cute!" Olivia pleaded.

"It sounds like the name of a rich snob who summers in the Hamptons, won't wear the same outfit twice, and has so much plastic surgery, that he gives Joan Rivers a run for her money!"

"Wow, you've really put some thought into that, huh?"

"I grew up around that. I refuse to have anything associated with my childhood. Except for Ingrid." He cleared his throat. "However, I really don't want to talk about any of that right now, I do think we were on our way to a shower."

He walked over to her and scooped her up off of the floor. "And if you want to call me a nickname, you could always just call me daddy." He said with a low, seductive tone. It sent chills straight to Olivia's core. She gasped audibly, then blushed.

"I hate that you have that power over me." She glared at him, smiling all the while.

"I sure as hell love it. And I sure as hell love you." He said as he looked into her eyes, before kissing her forehead. "Now let's go have some fun."

* * *

Olivia's mind was still whirling as she walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror at her reflection, informing herself of just exactly how thoroughly fucked she looked. Her hair was wild, and her eyes wide and bright with excitement. Her chest still had a slight heave to it, her breath regulating after the four rounds of sex she just had. She washed her face off, then ran her wet hands through her hair to try and maintain it some. Walking out of the bathroom and turning off the light, she walked back into the bedroom with the sight of Fitz fast asleep, his right hand reaching towards the side of the bed. His mouth was slightly open, his lips still red from Olivia's attacks.

She smiled down at him as she draped her naked body over his back. She ran her hands through his hair, massaging the back of his scalp. She entwined her fingers with his at the edge of the bed, so happy in that moment. She was getting to spend the rest of her life with this man. After everything they had been through, they were finally together.

It was a whole, new world.


	2. Decisions

**I apologize for the delay, life's been pretty nuts lately. I'm happy you guys are liking this story so far. I promise to try and keep the drama to a minimum, we get enough of that crap on the actual show. So without further adieu, enjoy your update!**

* * *

"Fitz, we've gotta get up, we're going to be late if we don't." Olivia mumbled into his chest. It was 11:00 and they were due to meet James and Cyrus for lunch in the next hour.

Fitz' hand wandered down Olivia's body, instantly sending goosebumps to the surface of her skin. Her body was always in tune with what he wanted.

"We can't."

"We can." He whispered in her ear. He brought his hand up to his lips, licking both his middle and ring finger, before sending it back under the covers, right between Olivia's legs.

"Open."

"Fitzgerald, this is the third time this morning, how can you possibly be ready again?" Olivia asked in disbelief. She always wanted Fitz; that went without saying. Their sexual chemistry was off the charts. But she had never met anyone with a sexual appetite matching hers. Fitz was her soulmate, in every way that a person could be.

"Easy. I have the most stunning woman in the world in bed with me. And for as long that I've got her here," he said as his fingers danced along her inner thigh, "I'm going to make the most of that time. Now please, open."

She sighed, giving his hand access to the area it was seeking. "If we're late, Cy is going to-" she cut off with a gasp as Fitz rubbed her bundle of nerves furiously. She moved her hips in rotation against his hand, capturing his lips just as a moan escaped hers. Olivia was first to break the kiss, turning her head to the side. Fitz attached his lips to her neck, and Olivia was almost certain that he was trying to leave a mark. Olivia tried to move away from Fitz' fingers, the familiar tightening beginning in her stomach. He sat up, repositioning himself ontop of Olivia, before kissing down her body.

"Fitz, no. We don't have time for that."

Fitz looked up at her like a little kid who was just told there was no Santa. He loved tasting Olivia just as much as she loved him doing it, but he understood they were on a time crunch. He sat up, lining himself up with her entrance.

He looked down at her, taking in her full appearance. Her hair lay in waves surrounding her heart shaped face; her eyes wild with excitement. Every morning when he woke up, he just couldn't help but thank God that they were back together again. He couldn't believe that he was really getting to spend the rest of his life with his best friend. And he liked to show her that he knew he was a lucky man to have her.

He eased himself slowly inside of her, his eyes never leaving hers. He pumped into her, taking his time as he lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist. Olivia gasped lightly as he changed angles, going deeper inside of her. She ran her hands up his muscular back, going straight into his hair. She tugged at the roots lightly, earning her a slight growl from Fitz. He quickened up some, getting lost in the feeling of being inside Olivia. They moved together in perfect synchronization, becoming one. All of the complications of their relationship were gone. They were allowed to be themselves, and no one could hold them back. This time felt different for Olivia. She was giving herself over to him wholly. He pumped into her, over and over, the room silent aside from the pair's breathing. He pulled out of her, kissing her deeply. "Turn around, I want to show you something."

Olivia got up onto her knees and turned, facing the window with the mirror in front of it. She took in the sight of her body, naked in the mirror.

"Do you see how beautiful you are?" Fitz questioned. "Do you want a little insight into how I see you and what I love and why I'm so fascinated by you?"

He pulled her against him, reentering her from behind. He could never get over how perfectly he fit inside of her. He took her left hand in his, entwining their fingers over her breasts. His thrusts sped up, Olivia's moans growing louder and louder. She watched in the mirror as Fitz tilted her head back onto his right shoulder, his right hand making it's way between her legs, right back down to her bundle of nerves.

"Look how well we move together, Liv. Look at your face. Look at the woman who has captured my heart. You are the most stunning, powerful, captivating human being on this planet. You are so fucking sexy, and you're all mine, aren't you?"

Fitz moved his hands to her waist, gripping it tightly as he plowed into her, harder and faster. Olivia could feel her orgasm building up as she bent over, her hands holding her up on the bed. Fitz hit her spot once, twice, before she screamed out, her orgasm rocking through her body in waves. Fitz didn't let up, hitting her spot over and over again as she screamed incoherently, clutching the bed sheet in her fist.

"Please," she begged, "don't stop. Please."

Fitz bent over her back, crooning all of the filthy things he wanted to do to her in her ear. He plowed into her relentlessly, and Olivia screamed as she felt another orgasm building up. He slapped her on the ass, and she moaned, the feeling shooting straight to her core.

"Fitz, yes. Right there. I'm so close."

"You're so fucking tight, Livvie. Fuck."

His thrusts got more and more sloppy, and he screamed her name as her walls gripped him as her second and stronger orgasm hit her. He soon followed, his chest heaving, and his forehead dripping with sweat. They both collapsed onto the bed, unable to speak right away.

"You felt that too, didn't you?" Fitz asked.

"Felt what?"

"That connection. I mean, our sexual connection has always been amazing. Perfect, even. But just now, I don't know how to explain it. It was as if, we sort of became one or something. I've just never felt that emotionally connected to someone before."

Olivia smiled widely, amazed to see that Fitz was feeling the exact same thing she was. "Yeah, I felt it too. I think it's a sign that we're meant to be together for the rest of our lives."

Olivia kissed him lightly before gasping and looking over his shoulder.

"SHIT, FITZ!"

"What?" he shouted as he sat up, thinking she was in danger.

"IT'S 11:35, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

She ran to the bathroom, throwing a pillow at him. He caught the pillow with a laugh as she closed the door and locked it. "I guess I'll just shower down the hall" he yelled out.

"You're damn right! And you're taking the blame for us being late too!"

* * *

"There you guys are!" James said as he rolled his eyes. Olivia and Fitz walked over to the table. They were both coincidentally dressed in white t-shirts with black cardigans, and dark washed jeans.

"You two look as if you walked out of a Calvin Klein commercial." Cyrus snapped.

"Calm down Cy, we're sorry we're late. It's all my fault, I overslept, and wouldn't let Olivia wake me up."

"Olivia, is that true?"

Olivia nodded, throwing an annoyed look Fitz' way.

"Well that's interesting, seeing as how you're sporting a hickey the size of a golf ball on your neck. Looks pretty fresh, if you ask me." He smiled. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter, kid."

James and Fitz laughed at the look on Olivia's face, as the four sat down to order.

James and Olivia both sat with a glass of red wine as they hashed out wedding details, and Cyrus and Fitz bickered while Cyrus tried to talk Fitz back into considering a presidency.

Olivia nodded at James as she tried to overhear some of the conversation.

"….and all I'm saying, Fitz, is that with Olivia and I leading your campaign, there's no way you can lose. You know good and damn well you'd make an amazing president."

"Cyrus, I'm happy right now. Happier than I've ever been in my life. Being president was what Big Jerry wanted, I don't even know if that's something I've ever actually wanted."

"Well, I just thought I would tell you that you've got quite a few people who are asking about you down in Washington. That People v. Jefferson case you worked last year? A lot of people are talking about what an amazing job you did, kid. Saying you have the personality of a leader. The personality of someone who could surely lead this great nation."

Olivia nodded again and pointed at a picture, asking for James' opinion, still trying to eavesdrop. She could see Fitz considering what Cyrus was saying. She wondered how he would bring it up to her. She would support him, whatever his choice may be, but she knew this was a choice he would ultimately have to come to by himself.

"Liv?" James called, trying to get her attention. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to figure out where I should try to look for a wedding dress first." She played off.

The rest of the lunch went on as planned, and before long, the group went their separate ways.

James and Olivia made a phone date for James to give her a bunch of florist numbers that his job used for their company parties, and then Olivia and Fitz left the restaurant.

* * *

"You've been quiet all day." Olivia observed. It had been hours since they returned home from the restaurant, and Fitz had barely spoken more than two word sentences in succession. The moment they had gotten home, he immediately changed into his workout clothes, and went for a run. He took his shower, and then spent the rest of his time in the basement, where he laid on the futon reading until Olivia came down to find him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Come lay with me." Fitz said. He reached out for her, and her hand instantly found his. She lay on his shoulder, her body against his and her leg wrapped around his.

"Fitz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm with you. But I do have something on my mind, you're right. I just don't want to share it with you yet, if you don't mind. I need a little time to process things, and to weigh out a few things before I make a decision that could potentially change our lives."

"Okay, I can understand that. But I am here, if you need me, okay?"

Fitz kissed her nose. "I know. That's why I know that no matter what, I'll be fine with whatever path gets chosen."

"Fitz, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What was your mom like?"

She felt his body relax, and she could tell he wasn't expecting that question. "My mom? God, she was the greatest. She was a firecracker, like you. She loved teaching. Kids who she taught when they were five would come back to visit her, and she would always remember each one by name. When she cared, she cared with her entire heart and soul. She was one of the greatest women I ever had the pleasure of knowing. And Big Jerry didn't deserve her at all."

"You know," he started again after a few minutes, "there was this one day in class where we had Career Day. I must have been around 10. And my dad was coming, and everyone was so amped up to see a Senator. And when it came time for his presentation, my mother walked through the door. And she announced that he had a very important senate matter to take care of, I later found out he was in the janitor's closet fucking the teacher's assistant. And my mother spoke to the class instead. And she didn't talk about her kindergarten teaching, she talked about being my mom. And she told the class about our laser tag fights, and our pillow fights, and how we would dress up and be batman and robin. And I was so amazed by her. My mom was the coolest mom ever. And that day everyone got to know it. That's the kind of person my mom was. Everyone loved her." He finished with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I was trying to understand how you were able to grow up and be this amazingly level headed man, who seems like complete and utter perfection, when you have Big Jerry for a father, no offense babe."

Fitz laughed, shaking his head slightly. "My mother taught me to always be a gentleman, to always see things from both perspectives, and to always be compassionate. It's something that stuck."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, a comfortable silence between them.

"What do you say tomorrow we go look at wedding venues?"

Olivia looked at Fitz, surprised. "Really? I thought we were going to take our time?"

"Well, we're still taking our time. And I know how picky you are, so we're going to have to go through 50 different venues before we find one that we both love, and I'm sure that'll take a little bit of time. And I don't want James to have all the fun in planning my wedding." Fitz finished off, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Olivia giggled, leaning up a little bit to make eye contact with him. "Oh honey, you want to help plan the wedding? You can! I thought you wouldn't be into it. James said that Cyrus wanted nothing to do with it when it came to theirs. I thought it was a groom thing."

"No way, so James can have you all to himself? It's not fair."

"Aw, is Tripp scared that James is going to steal me away to be his mistress in his gay marriage?"

Fitz turned so quickly, that Olivia barely had time to register it, before he was ontop of her. He tickled her sides, and she cackled, her legs kicking out in protest.

"Fitz, no!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that name?"

"I'm sorry!" Olivia said, as she laughed in hysterics.

He let up, kissing her forehead. "I want to help."

She looked up at him, nodding. "Okay, tomorrow we'll go look at venues. Just the two of us. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you."

"I love you too, Fitz."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think Fitz is going to choose? And when will he discuss the subject that Cyrus addressed to him with Olivia? As always, reviews are loved and appreciated! Please leave them, you guys have no idea how much we love reading them. Until next time!**


	3. Fitz Tells Liv

"Are we still having dinner with Stacy and Bryan tomorrow?" Fitz called out from the bathroom. Olivia heard the sink faucet turn, knowing he was preparing to brush his teeth. Their night was winding down, and the couple was finishing up their nightly routines.

"I think so," Olivia replied as she put on Fitz' navy tshirt. It was three times too big on her, but she loved that it smelled like him. She sat on the bed, and started brushing her hair. "Why?"

"I may need to cancel."

"Fitz." Olivia said with a hint of scolding in her voice.

"Cyrus asked me today to go with him to this benefit dinner tomorrow night. There's supposed to be a bunch of big wigs there, and-"

"And what?"

Fitz turned off the faucet water, walking out into their bedroom. He crossed the room, sitting at the foot of the bed. He sighed, before taking her hand in his, putting the brush down on the nightstand. He had been sitting on Cyrus's idea of him potentially running for president for the better part of two weeks now. He knew it was driving Olivia insane not to know what choice he was trying to make, but she respected his boundaries and waiting for him to come to her, just like he asked.

"And it would look good to be seen there…in case I decide to run for President."

Olivia feigned a look of shock as the words left Fitz' mouth. She wouldn't possibly tell him that she overheard him and Cyrus during their lunch date a few weeks ago. Even if she hadn't heard them, Fitz talked in his sleep. He tossed and turned in bed the entire time he kept the secret from Olivia, the guilt causing him unrest. He felt a huge weight drop off of his shoulders the second the words left his mouth.

"In order for you to run for President, Fitz, you'd have to run for Governor. And you haven't lived in New York long enough to run here." Olivia explained to him.

"I know. Which is why I would run in California." Fitz stated simply. "It makes sense, when you think about it. If, you think about it, I mean."

"You're from California, you're still a legal resident there, born and bred. You're the son of a two term governor, four term senator, you fight for the people, you're easy on the eyes, and you're a shoe-in to run this nation." Olivia listed off the facts, looking up at Fitz.

"Exactly. There's just one problem."

"Which is?"

"What does the future Mrs. Grant want?" he asked.

"Fitz, this isn't about me."

"Isn't it? Whatever choice is made, decides how we get to play out the rest of our lives. It could potentially take away Vermont." Whenever they referred to Vermont, they were talking about their endgame. Living with their family, in their home, in the quietness of Vermont. They still hadn't decided on how many kids they were going to have, but as long as they had each other, it truthfully didn't matter to them. "We could be the First Family, Liv!" Fitz said excitedly.

"Fitz, wait a minute, you just told me a few months ago that you wanted to quit your job. Now all of a sudden, you want to move back to California?"

"Just think this through, for a minute. We just got this house. We have a wedding to plan, all of our friends are here, my father is here, and yours, for that matter too. Don't you give me that look, it's your wedding, and you know you're going to invite him." Olivia took his hands in hers, scooting closer to him.

"There's no rush on your potential presidency. You are only twenty-seven years old, Fitz, you can't even become governor until you're thirty. You have plenty of time to just live life. Relax, babe, please."

"You're right." Fitz said with a nod, looking down. "We have plenty of time to think this through. Together." He brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb before he brought her in for a kiss. He rested his forehead on hers before whispering "I'm sorry I started freaking out. Everything that's gone on with my father just has me wanting to do it all on my own, and on my own terms."

Olivia took his hands in her hands, looking into his eyes. "And it will. Everything will work out. Whether you decide to be the next president, or the next Van Gogh, we will work it all out."

Fitz scoffed. "I would not be like Van Gogh. My ears are way too cute to cut off." he joked, letting Olivia know that they were okay. She placed a quick peck on his lips before getting up to turn off the bedroom light. Fitz turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Liv, I still need to go to the benefit tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll let Bryan and Stace know you won't be joining us."

"Liv," Fitz said nervously.

She turned around with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"I already told Cyrus you'd be my date for the benefit."

* * *

"Olivia, I don't know why you're making this such a big deal." Stacy said the next morning. The two ladies were out shopping for a dress for Olivia to wear to the benefit. Stacy just wanted an excuse to spend some money.

"Because he deliberately knew we had plans, and double booked! It's rude, and now I have to get a fancy dress for a benefit I don't even know what it's supporting!" Olivia said with a huff as she fast walked through the mall.

"Isn't Fitz paying for it?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, bu-"

"And isn't he also paying for us to have a spa day?" Stacy quizzed.

"Yes, Stacy, bu-"

"And isn't your boo taking you to this so he can potentially put you up in the White House?"

"Stacy, I'm going to make him look bad!" Olivia blurted out.

They stopped short, causing the lady walking behind them to bump into them, cursing under her breath as she walked past them.

"Oh, shut up!" Stacy called after her. She turned back to Olivia. "What are you talking about?"

"They won't back Fitz if they see who he's with. Republicans like someone more…palatable to the base, if you know what I mean."

"Fitz is Republican? Could have fooled me. He's way too liberal. Why don't you tell him to run as a Democrat?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, we've never talked about it. He's not even running yet, for Christ's sake. But I know it, deep down in my gut; the Republican Party won't like this, not one bit. They'll look down on him, they'll hang him out to dry, and then rip him to shreds." Olivia looked at her with her wide eyes. Stacy could see the genuine worry in them.

"Olivia, have you seen the way Fitz looks at you? He idolizes you. And do you think he's gonna give a shit what these people think about you guys? No! He will parade you around like the love of his life that you are, he will charm them, and make them swoon, and they will fall in love with your love, and you fuckers will run the Free World." Stacy said with a proud smile on her face.

In a rare moment for her, Olivia hugged Stacy. "Thanks, Stace. What would I do without you? You've become one of my closest friends. I can't say I have many of those."

"I told you, I'm here whenever you need me. And right now, you need me to help you look like a total bombshell tonight." Stacy ran, grabbing Olivia's hand and dragging her into the nearest dress boutique.

Stacy ran over to a rack, looking through it. "Now, the last two stores we went in, you picked out stuff and you didn't like it. So now, I'm going to pick out a dress, and you have to go try it on."

"Why does that sentence terrify me?" Olivia speculated.

"Ooh, what about this one? Try this on!" She handed Olivia a black gown with a sweetheart cut. Olivia had to admit, it looked beautiful. There was what looked like a rhinestone waistline, and the gown flowed out beautifully. She rolled her eyes at Stacy, taking the dress and walking into the dressing room.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Stacy called.

"Yes, dear?" the older saleswoman came over.

"Could you please bring over a pair of size 8 black stilettos to the register? Thank you."

"Of course." The saleswoman went to the back as Olivia finally walked out of the dressing room.

Stacy stood up and shouted. "YAS, LIV!"

"Stacy, oh my god, please shut up." Olivia groaned.

"Wait til Fitz sees you, he's going to die! And look at that diamond waistband, I love it!" Stacy gushed.

Olivia looked at her, puzzled. "Diamonds? No, these are rhinestones."

Stacy walked over behind Olivia, reaching to see the tag. "Liv, this dress is 800 dollars, trust me babe, they're diamonds."

"HOW MUCH? Oh hell no, I'm not spending that!" Olivia said in disbelief.

"You're right! You're not. Fitz is. Now, go change and meet me at the register. We've got a lot to do." Stacy instructed.

"But I need shoes, too." Liv reminded her.

"Already taken care of. Go. Get. Dressed." Stacy said pointedly.

Olivia smiled to herself as she walked back to the fitting room. She had never had a best friend before. It was nice, to know that she had someone she could trust, someone who had her best interests at heart. It kind of felt like having a sister.

"Move your ass, Olivia!" Stacy shouted.

Olivia groaned, the nice moment gone. She shut the curtain behind her, preparing for the next stop on their agenda.

* * *

"Okay, dress, check. Shoes, check. Purse, check. Spa day, in process." Stacy said with a sigh as her masseuse worked wonders on her back. "If you don't marry Fitz, can I have him and Bryan?"

"Don't be greedy! Bryan is yummy enough on his own. How'd you guys meet anyway?" Olivia asked as she could feel the massage rid her of all tension she had in her body.

Stacy began to smile to herself, her eyes glazing over, and Olivia could tell she had drifted back into her memories.

"Six years ago, I accepted an internship at Smith's advertising agency. Bryan was my boss. We both felt an attraction to the other, but we tried to ignore it. I mean, for the longest time. For at least a year or two. And one night it was pouring rain, and there was a blackout, so we thought it best to stay in the office until the rain let up. I got candles from my desk drawer and lit them around the room, and we sat on his office floor for hours, talking and listening to music on his iHome, and drinking a bottle of wine. I like to think of that as the night I knew I wanted to be with this man for the rest of my life. We started dating almost immediately after that."

"Within the next year, I got hired at the company, and shortly after that, me and Bryan got married. We ended up creating our own advertising agency about a year and a half ago, and here we are now." Stacy said, coming back to reality.

"You were his intern and in love with him for two years before even dating?" Olivia asked.

"Yep. I knew that if it was meant to be, it would happen on it's own."

Olivia nodded, impressed with her friend. At first she thought it seemed like Stacy had put herself through the misery of longing for him, but then she realized she would have done the same thing, if it meant she got to spend the rest of her life with Fitz.

"Ladies, it's time for your pedicures and facial masks, courtesy of Mr. Fitzgerald Grant the third." The masseuse spoke quietly.

"Well I mean, Liv, if Fitz insists." Stacy beamed.

* * *

"Honey, are you almost ready?" Fitz asked after he knocked twice on the bathroom door.

"I'll be right out!" she called.

He walked out of their bedroom, down the stairs. He went over to the table near the front door, picking up his keys. He looked in the mirror, fixing his silky black tie. He wore a black custom fix Brooks Brothers suit, and he wore it well. His goal for tonight would be to charm his potential backers, if he did decide to run for governor.

Fitz looked at his watch, before turning to the stairs to call Olivia again, when his voice got caught in his throat, and his jaw dropped open.

Olivia stood at the top of the stairs, donning the stunning black dress Stacy picked out for her. The top of the dress accented her breasts perfectly in its sweetheart shape, and it looked as if it was made solely for her. Her clutch was silver and shimmery; to match that of her diamond earrings and diamond waistline. Her hands were hidden in her black silk elbow length gloves, her hair straightened, flowing past her shoulders. She wore a dark burgundy lipstick that somehow increased the beauty of the smirk that danced along her lips.

"We're not making it to that fucking banquet with you looking like that." Fitz said as his eyes roamed her body.

"Behave yourself, we have a lot of people to impress tonight." She walked down the stairs, and into his arms. He pulled her into a kiss, backing them into a wall. The kiss ignited a fire within her, and she deepened the kiss, standing on her tiptoes to get closer to Fitz. They broke apart, sooner than either of them wanted to, but they knew they had a schedule to uphold, and Cyrus would kill them if they showed up late, again.

"I cannot wait to get you back here and out of that dress." Fitz murmured against her lips.

"Better not rip it, it cost 800 dollars."

"You spent 800 dollars on a dress?" Fitz asked, shocked.

"Technically, you did." Olivia said as she bit her lip, looking away.

"Finally you let me do something for you with the funds we have. It's about time." He said with a smile. She opened her silver clutch, pulling out a Kleenex and wiping her lipstick off of her fiancés' lips.

"Well, don't get used to it, Mister. Now, let's go." She held her hand out for him to take, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. They walked out the front door, ready to wine and dine the members of the Republican Party that could potentially make Fitz the future President of the United States.

* * *

 **How do you guys like Stacy? Personally, I really enjoy writing her. So, Fitz finally told Liv about Cyrus' plan. He still isn't sure about if he's going to run or not, obviously it's a choice that has to be made overtime. But I live for Liv and Fitz working through their problems together. As always, reviews are loved and appreciated. Til next time!**


	4. Winter Wonderland

"Liv, stop fidgeting!"

"You know I can't help it when I'm nervous!" Olivia kept pulling her fingers out of her black silk glove, before shoving the glove back on, repeating the task over and over again.

"If you don't stop, I'm taking them from you until we get to the benefit."

She sighed, putting her hands in her lap. She hadn't told Fitz of her concerns about how the Republican Party will react to their relationship. She didn't want to worry him, in case the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

He hummed absentmindedly to himself, his right hand finding its place in Liv's lap, as he put his hand in the middle of both of hers. She wrapped her hands around his, smiling at the gesture.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"Don't you forget it." He joked.

"Honey, do you think they'll approve of me? The Party, I mean."

Fitz sighed out of relief, rolling his eyes. "Is that all that was bothering you? I thought you were worried about something serious, or something bad happened. Of course they'll approve. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not white."

Fitz slammed on the breaks, pulling over on the side of the road.

"Fitz! What's going on! Did you almost hit something?" Olivia screamed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"You're not white?" Fitz looked at her, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"What?" Olivia wasn't understanding.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you weren't white?" He asked.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, realizing he was being a smart ass. She leaned over the middle console, slapping any part of him she could reach.

"You asshole!" She said between slaps. "That wasn't funny, I thought we were in danger or something!"

Fitz laughed loudly, trying to fend off her attacks. "I'm sorry!" He said in between cackles. "That was too good a moment to pass up."

She sat back in the passenger seat with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. She was livid with him for pulling that move.

"Baby, look at me." She ignored his plea, opting to look out of the window instead. He turned her chin to face him. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to. Your race does not matter-"

"It matters to them." She said, cutting him off.

Fitz gave her a look, before he completed his sentence. "Your race does not matter to me, so why should it matter to them? And if it does, then fuck them. They don't matter. They lost out on a potential future candidate. They are going to meet you, and fall in love with you, just like I did. You're absolutely captivating, stunning as all hell, not to mention you're more brilliant than most of those fuckers combined."

Olivia smiled, blushing slightly at his words. He kissed her hand, before stroking her cheek. She leaned into his hand, whispering a thank you to him. He leaned over, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away, kissing her forehead. "Ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Wow…" Olivia said in amazement, as they left coat check, walking through a wide hallway. They stood at the top of a grand staircase, leading down to the ballroom.

The ballroom was set up to look like a winter wonderland. Snowflakes hung suspended in the air, and both the tables and chairs were covered in what looked like white satin sheets; the chairs with royal blue ribbons tied into bows. On each table was a flower centerpiece of white peonies, and the entire room was shrouded in a hue of blue.

Cyrus met them at the bottom of the staircase, giddy as a schoolboy that they showed up on time, and without hickies.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the young man I've been telling you all about. This is Fitzgerald Grant." Cyrus said as he ushered them over to a group of older men.

"Ah, we've heard such wonderful things about you, Fitz. I'm Bernard Franklin, the Chairman of the Board over at Harvard Law."

"No kidding? That's my alma mater!" Fitz said, shaking the elder man's hand.

"Really? Such a small world. Who was your capital punishment in America professor?" the Chairman asked.

"Joseph Conway. But surely he can't still be teaching. The man's a firecracker, but he was getting up there in age." Fitz said with his charming smile.

The group laughed, the Chairman the hardest out of all of them. Olivia smiled to herself, seeing how quickly Fitz' charm worked it's magic.

"You're right, he just retired last year. I thought we were going to have to bury him in his classroom." Another man said. They all laughed again, clapping each other on the back.

"Forgive me gentlemen, this is my lovely fiancé, Olivia Pope. And sorry to burst your bubble Stephen, but she went to Colombia Law."

Olivia smiled hellos at the gentlemen, reaching to shake the Chairman's hand. He took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Ms. Pope, it is an honor."

"Likewise, Chairman Franklin."

"Please, call me Bernie. What made you choose Colombia?"

"You know how it is when you're a legacy." Olivia said with a slight roll of her eyes.

The elder man nodded in agreement. "Wait a second, Pope right? Surely you're not the same Olivia Pope of Olivia Pope & Associates are you?"

"The very one and the same." Fitz said proudly, looking over at her.

The men murmured in wonder, having heard tales of the different cases she's taken on. They expected her to be older. It was incredibly impressive. "So that whole thing with the Prime Minister and his kidnapped baby, that was you?"

Olivia pulled out her phone, scrolling a bit, before loading a picture. She faced the screen to the gentlemen. "I get a Christmas card every year. Can't believe he's three already."

The rest of the dinner went just as smoothly as the introductions did, different guests insisting on getting a chance to chat with both Olivia and Fitz. They were the power couple, mesmerizing everyone they came in contact with.

Olivia walked over to the bar, having just finished a conversation with yet another congressman. "Can I get another glass of chardonnay, and a scotch, neat?"

"Ordering for me, are you?" Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I know what my baby likes." She said, handing him his glass. She had already had maybe three glasses of wine, and was feeling more at ease. She leaned into him, smiling. "They love you, Fitz."

"No, they love us. I'm not the only one everyone's talking about here." He kissed her neck lightly, the touch of his lips sending involuntary shivers through her body. "I think we should get out of here soon."

"We haven't even danced yet," Olivia pouted. Fitz laughed, placing his glass down at the bar. Olivia drank her flute of wine in a few gulps, before Fitz took her free hand in his, leading her to the dance floor. "Fitz, wait! I was kidding!"

He ignored her pleas, bringing her to a free area on the floor, between two elderly dancing couples. He placed her hand in his, his other hand gripping her waist. They both recognized the live band playing Ordinary People, by John Legend. Olivia was always taken aback at just how flawlessly Fitz moved. The two practically glided around the dance floor, their eyes never leaving one another. Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear, causing her to throw her head back and laugh. He watched her in complete wonder, a smile on his lips.

Across the room, Cyrus and the rest of the table watched them. "He's perfect, Cy."

"You're right, Bernie. They'd be a great First couple, wouldn't they?" Cyrus said, a look of accomplishment on his face. Just on their own, Olivia and Fitz had charmed the entire room. People began surrounding them on the dance floor, watching the display of love.

"Take it slow, this time we'll take it slow." Fitz sang to Liv as the song ended. The entire room erupted in applause, cheering them on as their dance came to an end. They looked around, unaware of the watching eyes on them due to being in their own world. Fitz dipped Liv in that moment, kissing her deeply, gaining a series of wolf whistles and aw's from the onlookers.

Fitz lifted Olivia up, stepping away from her, slightly breathless. "Let's make our rounds and say our goodbyes. I think it's time we get you out of that dress."

After more than 15 minutes of shaking hands and saying goodbyes, Olivia and Fitz made their way over to the coat check. "Fitz!" They heard from behind them.

They turned around to see Chairman Franklin walking towards them. "It was a pleasure meeting you son. By chance, do you golf?"

"Not since I was in my teens, sir."

"We should go golfing sometime at my country club. But anyway, I'm having a dinner at my house next weekend, there's some people I would love for you to meet. Ms. Pope, that of course includes you as well." Chairman Franklin said with complete sincerity.

"You don't have to answer now," the Chairman said, reaching in his pocket. "How about you give me a call later this week and we'll discuss it then?" He handed Fitz a business card with all of his information on it.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Chairman." The pair shook hands.

"Lovely meeting you, as well, Ms. Pope. Your reputation hardly does you justice." With that, the Chairman left.

"What the hell just happened?" Olivia asked Fitz, in complete amazement. "Did we just become a political couple? That happened so fast. We don't even know if this is the path you want."

"Liv, breathe. We'll discuss all of this tomorrow. Right now, I just want to get you home." The coat attendant handed them back their coats, and Fitz practically pulled Olivia's arm out of the socket with how fast he ran to the car.

* * *

"Fitz…honey..oh my god…Fitz, baby, you have to open the door." Olivia said in between moans, as Fitz buried his head in her neck. They had been standing outside of their front door for at least seven minutes. One small kiss turned into an impromptu makeout session, with Olivia finding herself pressed up against the front door. He peppered kisses all over her neck, before sucking lightly on the spot behind her ear. Olivia could feel herself getting drenched.

She pulled Fitz' head up by his hair, making eye contact. His usual cerulean blue eyes were the color of sapphire; darkened, full of his lust and love for her. His reasoning set in and he nodded, fishing the keys out of his inner jacket pocket.

The journey from the front door to their bedroom was a complete blur for Olivia. Before she knew it, she was on her back ontop of their bed. Fitz didn't bother taking off her dress, simply opting to throw the fabric over his head. He pushed her black lace thong to the side, as he licked and sucked on her core. She clutched the comforter in his hands, her back arching as Fitz continued his tasting of her. He flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves repeatedly, causing her to cry out as she could feel herself getting close. He knew her body well enough by now to know when she was nearing an orgasm.

He stopped abruptly, reappearing from underneath her dress.

"Take off your dress." He stated simply, his voice practically oozing seduction, sending chills down Olivia's back.

"Help unzip me?" She turned her back to him, bringing her hair to one side. He walked up behind her, kissing her neck lightly as he unzipped the back of the dress. She stepped out of it, and the sight before Fitz nearly had him exploding right then and there.

Olivia stepped out of the dress, turning to face him. She was donned in a black lace corset, which accented her breasts perfectly. She wore black thigh high stockings, still clad in her stilettos.

"Jesus, Liv. You're absolutely radiant, you know that?"

She smiled, closing the space between them. "I take it my fiancé likes the items I bought today?"

His hands cupped her ass, giving it a slight squeeze. "Your fiancé loves them. And he loves you. So very much."

Their lips came crashing together, their love for one another consuming them entirely. Olivia could never grow tired of kissing Fitz. Each time felt as if it were their first kiss, as if she was falling in love with him all over again.

He laid her gently down on the bed, before stepping away from her. He never took his eyes off of her, as he took off his tux; starting with his suit jacket and tie. She beckoned for him to come over to the bed, her legs bent and open. He hovered over her, kissing her again, as her fingers unfastened the buttons on his black button up. She fumbled with the last button, her eagerness setting in, gaining a low chuckle from Fitz. He finished the last button, shrugging off the shirt, letting it drop to the floor with a light thud.

Their lips reconnected once again, as Olivia's fingers danced along his waistline. She unbuttoned and unzipped him quickly, before sliding her hand inside his boxer briefs, gripping him tightly. She stroked his length as he broke the kiss, his lips attaching themselves once again to her neck. He groaned as she picked up speed. "Livvie," he whispered against her neck, before biting it lightly.

She slid his boxer briefs down past his ass, freeing him fully. He lined himself up with her entrance, teasing her slightly before fully engulfing himself inside of her. She moaned lightly at the feeling, lifting her hips lightly she moved them in a circular motion, before Fitz held them still.

"Baby, I need you to move…" Olivia said, stroking his chest. He lifted her hips up more, causing him to go deeper. "Oh!" she managed as Fitz delivered deep, hard, strokes. She had never felt him this deep before. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would reach her peak.

Fitz lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders. The new position was almost too much pleasure for Olivia to take, but Fitz took care of her, making sure each stroke was slow, but deliberate. Olivia got used to the position, biting her lip. "Faster." Fitz sped up slightly, feeling Olivia's walls tighten around him.

"You feel so good, Livvie…You're so fucking beautiful. And perfect. And mine." Fitz sped up his thrusts, the lovers' skin slapping together in the process. "I'm yours" Olivia moaned out, her fingers intertwining with his. He groaned at her words. "Say it again."

"I'm yours." She said, throwing her head back, as she felt the familiar tightening of her stomach. "Oh god, I'm yours." Fitz rubbed his thumb over her bundle of nerves, as she screamed out, unable to form words. Her orgasm hit her hard, and she could tell by how sloppy his thrusts had become, that Fitz was right behind her. He groaned as he thrust once, twice, emptying himself inside of his love. He pulled out of her, collapsing on his pillow right next to her. They both sat there for a minute, their chests heaving as they tried to regain their breath.

He pulled her over to his body, her head on his chest. She leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned, tiredly. He managed to pull back the comforter enough for them to slide under the covers. He draped them over himself and his fiancé's naked bodies, ready to call it a night.

"For loving me, unconditionally and wholly."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I intend to do so for the rest of my existence."

* * *

 _ **There you have it, the benefit dinner was a flying success! Will Fitz decide to enter a political career? What did you guys think of the Party's reaction to Liv? As always, reviews are adored and appreciated! Will definitely try and update again soon. Even if I can't have Olitz on the show anymore, that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing. You guys will never have to worry about that. Until next time!**_


	5. Come What May

Fitz sat at the kitchen table, reading his newspaper. He lifted his coffee cup to his lips, his eyes never once leaving the page. He enjoyed the nice quiet mornings when he and Liv didn't have anything to do. All he had to do was sit back, relax, an-

The cabinet slammed, causing him to jump slightly, his head instantly turning in the direction of the noise. Olivia moved silently through the kitchen, slamming the different cabinets she kept looking in and out of.

"Uhhh, Liv? Are you looking for something specific?"

"Ha!" Olivia threw her head back and let out a dry laugh. "Nope."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope."

Fitz took a deep breath. "Is there anything else you can say besides yep and nope?"

Olivia sneered at him. "Doubtful." She left the room without another word, leaving Fitz absolutely confused as to what the hell just went on.

* * *

"I don't know what I did man." Fitz said as he and Bryan entered the latter's home. They had just finished another gym workout, and Fitz vented to him about Olivia's odd behavior earlier that morning.

"Is she pregnant?" He asked.

"No, she would have told me if she went off of her birth control. And besides, it's not like this was a random mood swing. She's had an attitude all week long, only today she's resorted to one word answers."

"Here, let me try something." Bryan patted Fitz on the shoulder. "Hey babe?" he called out, his voice echoing through the house."

"Yeah?" Fitz heard Stacy reply back, faintly.

"Can you come down for a moment?" He shouted back.

A few moments later, Stacy appeared. "You better be lucky that I love you and that accent, because I was about five minutes from dozing off." She walked into his arms, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Whaddya want?"

"Any idea why Liv was stomping around the house this morning? Fitz has no idea what he's done."

Stacy looked over at Fitz, a slight smile on her face. "My God, men are so oblivious. It's not always what you did, it's what you haven't done that's the problem."

"What are you talking about? You can't tell me it's sex, you guys text us a few times a week to keep it down!"

"We're aware." Stacy and Bryan said in unison. The couple shared a look, earning a boyish smile from Fitz.

Stacy tried again. "Exactly what preparations have you gotten together for the wedding? When is the wedding? Or where, for that matter?"

"Liv and I looked at venues an-"

"Fitz, that was months ago, and you went to two places with her. And then you bailed. Look, I know what it's like planning a wedding; it's really fucking stressful. And the fact that she's basically doing it all on her own, has her livid. I told her last week, I would have torn you a new one ages ago."

"Okay…I agree that I could be helping more, but how am I supposed to know that if she doesn't talk to me about it? I'm not a mind reader." Fitz sighed, slightly annoyed.

"She said until lately, she's never had to tell you when anything was bothering her, you always already knew. Maybe you've been spending a little too much time with Cyrus working on what's still being called your Hypothetical Presidency." Stacy walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. "I'm heading back up to bed to see if I can get this nap underway."

"I'll join you in a bit love, I need to shower first." Bryan kissed his wife's forehead before she walked towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Fitz?" Stacy said as she turned around, "If you guys just closed your fucking windows at night, we wouldn't have to text you to shut up!"

"I like fresh air!" He said, his boyish smile reappearing.

"I hate you!" She called over her shoulder.

"Love you too, Stace!"

* * *

Fitz entered his home to find Olivia in her new favorite spot; on the living room floor, sitting with her legs tucked under her, surrounded by wedding magazines. He crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall, watching her work as Stacy's words really sank in. She shuffled different papers about, still unaware of his presence. He felt terrible that he had put this all on her, he hadn't realized how much he had been wrapped up in his own world. Two months had passed since the benefit dinner they had attended, and he and Cyrus had met with the Chairman at least ten different times about possible proposals and bills Fitz would introduce, should he choose to enter politics. He completely put the wedding on the back burner, and he knew he owed Liv an apology.

"Why'd we get all of this nice furniture if you're just gonna sit on the floor, missy?" Fitz finally spoke, Olivia jumping at his voice.

"Jesus!" Her hand flew to her chest. "Next time, a 'Liv, I'm home' would do just nicely." She said in an annoyed tone.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He crossed the room, sitting down on the floor next to her. He peeked over her shoulder. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"For?" Olivia questioned.

"The wedding, Olivia." He sighed, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Oh, well, look who remembered that he was getting married. Nice of you to join the party, Fitzgerald." She didn't look up from her notebook, scribbling something down.

"I know. You're pissed at me because I haven't been helping with the wedding, and I'm sorry."

"You think that's why I'm so angry? Granted, it's a huge chunk of it, but that's not the sole reason here." She said standing up, walking away from him.

He stood up and followed her. "Olivia, I can't read your fucking mind, so why don't you just tell me what the issue is here!"

She spun around, her mouth opened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you walk around all morning slamming shit, clearly having an attitude, and when I ask you if you want to discuss it, you say no. I can't fix what I've done that's wrong, if you don't tell me what it is! I know I've been busy with everything going on with Cy, bu-"

"That's the fucking problem right there, Fitz!" Olivia said, raising her voice. "Do you plan on running for President?"

Fitz stared at her, puzzled. "What?

"Do you plan on running for President, answer the question."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer it." Olivia snapped.

"I don't know!" Fitz yelled. "I thought we decided to wait and see-"

"We decided to wait and see wow things would go after we got married." Olivia finished for him. "So then why the fuck are you so busy with Cyrus and the Chairman, if we decided together, that this path wouldn't be taken until after we figure out the things we've got going on now? It's literally as if we had the discussion, we got to the dinner, and you just decided screw everyone else, I want this." Olivia continued. She took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. "We're supposed to be together on this, Fitz. And lately it feels like you're just about you."

"Liv," Fitz said quietly.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Fitz." Olivia whispered, her voice trembling. "Every time you'd come home late from another one of those meetings, I'd just remind myself, 'It's okay Liv, he said we'll have plenty of time to think this through, together.' And I'd keep going over minute details for the wedding, but I can't do that anymore, Fitz. Either you're in it, or you're not. Either we're getting married, or we're not. But we have to make this choice together."

Fitz pulled her to him, clutching her against his chest. "Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "You're 100% right, and I'm sorry. I just got so excited about the opportunity, and potentially getting to live my dream, an-"

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything." Olivia sniffled. "I don't want you to not live your dream because of me. I would never ask you to do that. I could never ask you to do that. I just need us to be a team. All decisions we make, we make together." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with hurt.

"And we'll stick to them, together. As of now, I am completely yours." He tilted up her chin, placing light kisses along her jawline, then her lips. "I really am sorry, Livvie. I fucked up." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, you did. Don't do it again, I might have to break out the backup fiancé." She said, a teasing tone in her voice. She stood on her tiptoes, hugging him tightly to her. Fitz let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her back.

"I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" Fitz said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Where are you going?" Olivia looked puzzled. She knew he had went to the gym already, she couldn't possibly fathom why he needed to go out now.

"Well first," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead, "I'm gonna take a shower. I kind of stink. And then, I'm going to the store."

Olivia groaned. "Fitz, we don't have to go grocery shopping until tomorrow."

"Baby, trust me, it's better than I get this done today."

"Alright, fine. I guess I'll start dinner." Olivia walked over to the fridge, pulling it open.

"Oh, awesome! What are we having tonight?"

"That's for me to know, and you to figure out by the time you get home. Now go shower!" She said, her finger pointing to the hallway.

"Yes ma'am!"

Fitz walked up the stairs to their bedroom, closing the door behind him before he took out his cellphone. He scrolled through his phone, before tapping the name he was looking for. He held the phone up to his ear, as it rang once, twice, before the other line picked up.

"Hey, listen, I need your help with something. Can you meet up in half an hour? No, not here. No, she can't know. I'll tell you why when I see you. Okay. Bye."

* * *

"Okay, come on, this is the place I was telling you about." Fitz said as he and James approached a building. James looked around at his surroundings, staying slightly close to Fitz' side.

"What is this place?" he asked warily.

"You'll see when we get inside, now will you please let go of my sleeve! Trust me." Fitz said as he opened the door.

"I just don't see why we can't tell Liv….oh my god, Fitzgerald." James' hands flew to his mouth as his eyes focused on the variety of engagement rings surrounding him. He began to jump up and down, slapping Fitz' shoulder. Fitz laughed, shushing James.

"Oh my god, we're picking out her ring! Okay, I'm fine. I'm calm." He took a deep breath, before fixing his glasses. "Okay, how can I help?"

"Well, I guess just to help me pick the best ring for Olivia. You know her style, and I want to make sure it's perfect." Fitz finished with a look of determination on his face.

The store clerk walked up to the pair of men. "How may I help the two of you?" She asked, her eyes never leaving Fitz. "Helping your friend shop?"

James cleared his throat. "Nice try honey, but we're here for his fiancé's engagement ring. Show us what you've got in a round cut diamond with a white gold band."

Fitz had to bite his tongue to keep from audibly laughing at the look on the clerk's face.

She walked them over wordlessly to a glass case. "Here's what you're looking for."

"Okay, thanks. We'll let you know if we need anything." James said, dismissing her.

"James, play nice."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Fitzgerald. Now take a look and see what feels right."

"How'd you know all that stuff about the cut of the diamond and the band and whatnot?" Fitz asked. His eyes scanned the rows of rings, looking for something that stood out. "What about this one?"

"Because Olivia and I have discussed this since the beginning of time. Our rings, songs to walk down the aisle to." James bent down to look at the ring Fitz pointed out. "Nope, way too ostentatious for Olivia."

"Okay. That one?"

"Too much."

Suddenly they were entering a pattern. Every ring Fitz would point out, James would say was too flashy for Olivia. Fitz felt himself getting frustrated, but he knew that James was really helping him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He wasn't going to give up, his gut told him that the ring he was looking for was there. He opened his eyes again, and realization set in. "That's it. That's the ring." He said, pointing to where his eyes landed the moment he opened them.

James let his eyes follow where Fitz was pointing. He turned around. "Sweetheart, we're gonna need this ring in a size 6, and the best ring box in the joint."

* * *

Fitz opened the front door, the air around him making his mouth water. He was so happy that Olivia took an interest in cooking, because when she actually did it, she was damned good.

"Liv, I'm home." He called out, placing his keys on the table next to the door.

"It's about time. I almost called out for a search party."

"It smells heavenly in here." He said as he walked to the kitchen. Her back was to him as he walked in. She stood in front of the stove, stirring the dinner's contents. She had changed in his absence, now donning an orange sundress. Her hair was in its natural curls, tendrils dancing at her shoulders, a golden headband in her hair. She turned to reply to him, but was distracted by the fact that he was smiling at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned.

"I'm just very much so in love with you." He admitted openly. She blushed some at his words, taking in his appearance for the first time. He was wearing dark wash jeans, with a baby blue v-neck sweater that Olivia got him last Christmas. She told him that she bought it because it reminded her of the first day they met back in law school. She said that she knew he was going to change her life.

"You're wearing my favorite sweater!" she said, her entire face lighting up, further enhancing her beauty. "Why'd you wear that to the store?"

"It's a special day." He said, shrugging slightly as he walked over to her slowly, his hands crossed at the wrists behind his back.

"What's so special about it? Fitz, stop smiling at m-baby, what are you doing?" Olivia's voice dropped to a whisper as Fitz knelt down in front of her. He withdrew his hand from behind his back, revealing a grey velvet ring box. Olivia's mouth opened slightly as she inhaled a breath of air.

"I think back to that day a lot, you know. The day we first met. How drawn I was to you. How I knew that I needed to have you in my life. I wouldn't have thought in a million years that I could be so lucky as to have a love like the one we share, but God cut me a little slack. And it wouldn't hurt for me to remember that more often. The first run through for this engagement was all wrong. I didn't even get you a ring. But this time will go much smoother. I give you my word on that. This ring signifies that from here on out, all of our decisions will be made together." He opened the box, his eyes tearing up slightly as Olivia covered her mouth and gasped, tears spilling down her face. "I'm unconditionally, irrevocably in love with you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of being the luckiest man in the world? Will you marry me, Livvie?"

Olivia fell in love with the ring the moment she laid eyes on it. The ring was exactly what she wanted; a round cut diamond with a white gold band. There were three diamonds; they weren't overly grand, but in the same beat took her breath away with their beauty. She couldn't speak, afraid of crying even more, so she nodded her head vigorously as Fitz placed the ring on her finger. She crushed his lips to hers, so happy in that moment for him and their life together.

They pulled apart after some time, Fitz wiping away Olivia's tears with his thumbs. "We're officially engaged." Olivia whispered. "It's a good thing I made your favorite meal."

Fitz smiled Olivia's favorite smile; the one that lit up his eyes and made her weak in the knees. "Baked salmon, mashed potatoes and homemade gravy?"

"And string beans, don't think I didn't notice you left out the vegetables."

Fitz scrunched up his face at the word. "I'll eat them with no complaints, this time. Only because you've agreed to spend the rest of your life with me." He said, kissing her nose.

"Speaking of…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are there three diamonds?" Olivia wondered.

Fitz lifted up her hand, holding it between his. He pointed to each diamond as he spoke. "Our past. Our present. And our future. Everything good, everything bad. Any kind of obstacles, come what may, it's apart of our love and our life. And we're going to go through it all together. Always and forever."

"Forever and always." Olivia said, smiling widely at her fiancé. "Now, let's eat. We're gonna be burning a lot of calories tonight, and my man is going to need his strength."

* * *

 **I apologize profusely for the delay in between updates. It's hard to write when the couple you're writing about is being demolished on their tv show. But I managed to finish this one through, and even have an idea of what I want to do for next chapter. How did you guys like this update? Do we still like Bryan and Stacy? And I had to add James in the mix, I really miss him on the show. It really does mean a lot when you guys leave reviews, and I promise you that I read every single one, so don't be shy about leaving anything. As always, they're loved and appreciated. Til next time!**


	6. Blast From The Past

**Hello, hello! To say I'm sorry for how long it's been wouldn't even be apology enough. But I've seen all of your reviews, I've seen all of your messages, including some of you on tumblr, and I just really want to thank all of you for encouraging me to keep writing. I won't promise to update in a timely fashion, because that's never been my thing, but I do miss this story and plan on writing more. Hope you guys enjoy this update, and like always, reviews are loved and appreciated!**

* * *

Olivia hummed along to the radio as she drove down the highway, on her way to yet another one of the wedding venues on her list. At this point, she was exhausted, having driven around all day. Nothing came from any of it. There was nothing technically "wrong" with the venues she had already seen, they just didn't have that…feeling that she was looking for. That feeling of "this is it, this is where my wedding was meant to be." Then again, it could just be the fact that she was a perfectionist and needed every single detail to be perfect.

She passed a sign for a rest stop coming up, along with one for the exit the GPS signaled that she needed. Washingtonville, New York. 10 miles. From behind her, she heard two honks. She looked in her rearview mirror, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. She put on her blinker, signaling that she was pulling over, watching as the car behind her did the same. She put her hazards on, unbuckling her seatbelt. She opened the door and stepped out, her hands going directly to her hips. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," she yelled out into the brisk air. She could see her breath as she yelled.

She watched as the car door opened, and out stepped the love of her life, her fiancé, Fitzgerald Grant. "What?"

"Fitz, you cannot have to pee again! We're almost there!" Olivia whined. "We've already stopped two other times! Since we left the last place!"

"By the time you finish yelling at me, I'd have already finished going!" He said, running past her. She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. She got back in her car, desperate to escape the February cold.

Since Fitz' proper proposal some months ago, the couple hadn't had many problems. Fitz participated a lot more: helping Olivia schedule appointments, compose the guest list, cake tastings. He even made more of an effort to view as many venues as he could. Olivia suggested that they take both cars, having planned on looking at wedding dresses when they were finished up in Washingtonville. She wouldn't dare let him see her dress…whenever she actually decided on one, that is.

She saw him exit the bathroom, walking over to the passenger side of her car. She rolled down the window slightly. "Now, was that so bad?" He said in a teasing voice.

"So bad that I nearly died. Now let's go, Mr. Peabody."

* * *

Olivia signaled her blinker, making a right into a driveway with an open black iron gate. "Wow…" she muttered under her breath, turning down the radio as she drove up to a majestic white house. She took another look around as she got out of the car, purse in hand, completely mesmerized. There was just so much land; it was practically something out of a fairytale.

"Looks good so far…"Fitz muttered in Olivia's direction under his breath. She hadn't even noticed him get out of his car, let alone appear next to her. They walked hand in hand as they stepped up the stone steps to the house. Olivia took a deep breath, before ringing the doorbell. A young woman answered the door. "Hello!" she said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Good afternoon, we're the 2 o'clock appointment."

She looked down at her clipboard. "Grant?"

"That's us!" Fitz replied chirpily. "Soon to be, at least."

She smiled. "Follow me."

She led them through a hallway, turning right, before stopping outside a doorway on her left-hand side. "Ms. Calloway will be right with you in a few minutes. Please, make yourselves comfortable." She gestured toward the doorway.

They sat themselves, looking around the room at the numerous framed pictures; all of happy couples giving their thanks.

"Wow, she's sure helped a lot of people." Olivia murmured.

"She's the You of Wedding Planning" Fitz joked. Olivia rolled her eyes as she reached into her bag, taking out her wedding binder. She opened it up to her venues section, rereading over the pricing and other information she retrieved from online. As she looked everything over, it seemed as if this venue had everything she wanted. But she still needed to see it all for herself first.

"Olivia? Fitzgerald?" A voice spoke from behind them. "It's nice to officially meet you, I'm Erin Calloway." The woman said as she walked behind the desk in front of them. She shook each of their hands before she sat down, her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. She displayed a kind smile, and her green eyes were bright and inviting, making them both feel welcome and at home.

"It's our pleasure Ms. Calloway. Liv and I can see you have plenty of satisfied couples." He motioned toward the walls.

"Well, please, call me Erin. And I pride myself on giving the bride and groom exactly what they want for one of the most memorable days of their lives. Why don't you tell me a little bit about what you're looking for." She then opened up the laptop on her desk, ready to take notes when necessary.

Olivia straightened up slightly. "Definitely an outdoor ceremony, warm weather, but Fall can be negotiated. Reception, I'm thinking maybe 100-150 people, maybe less, we haven't worked through the guest list yet."

"What were you thinking music wise?" Erin asked.

"I've been dancing around the option of a band, but still, something we need to work on."

"Okay, well we do have 12 acres for you to choose from for an outdoor venue, not to mention our garden is absolutely beautiful. I think that may actually be right up your alley. We can discuss the music at a later point in time." Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Now, the big question. What's your ideal wedding month?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "I'd like a late May wedding, or maybe an early September wedding." She turned to Fitz, asking what he thought.

"I think that sounds perfect, honestly. Liv, I know that no matter what, this day is going to be perfect regardless, so you do it the way you want it. I mean it, down to the very detail. Screw your budget. Have your dream." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly."

Olivia smiled in response. She wanted to jump him right then and there in his chair, but she needed to focus on the matter at hand. She would definitely handle that situation later. "Alright then. Let's do September."

Erin scanned her calendar for September, looking for an open date. "I have the 10th, 16th, and 23rd available."

"September 23rd." Olivia and Fitz said in unison. They looked at each other, sharing a shy smile. It just had a nice ring to it.

"Okay," Erin said with a couple of taps on her laptop. "Putting your wedding in for September 23rd. Now, let's take the grand tour and see how you guys feel about what we have, and if we're all happy, then you guys will be leaving here today not only with your venue, but your wedding date as well!"

* * *

Olivia practically skipped to her car, a huge smile on her face. She turned toward Fitz, biting her lip, trying to mask her excitement.

"Go on, let it out." He urged, not bothering to hide his 1,000-watt smile. He knew how much this meant to her, whether or not she'd ever admit it.

"AHHHH WE HAVE OUR WEDDING VENUE!" Olivia shouted.

"And?"

"AND OUR WEDDING DATE!" She screamed, running to throw her arms around him, jumping into his arms. "Baby, we're getting married!"

He threw his head back, laughing loudly before kissing her forehead. "We're getting married baby. Seven months from now, you will be Olivia Grant." He said capturing her lips in a deep kiss, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. He pulled away, kissing the tip of her nose. "So, what's on the agenda now?"

"Well," she started, stroking his cheek. "You are on your own. I gotta head over to the boutique to meet Stace, Abby, and Quinn to try on dresses."

"What time will you be home?

"Hmm, hard to say." She checked her watch. It was 3:15, the venue meeting took a little longer than she expected, but she always tried to plan with a little extra time, so she was still on schedule. "Maybe around six, 6:30?"

"Okay, well how about," he placed a kiss on her lips "when you get home," he said with another kiss, "we have movie night and order takeout."

"That sounds great. What are you gonna do in the meantime?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'll do some wedding preparati-"

"No you won't." Olivia shook her head.

"No, I won't." Fitz confirmed with a laugh. "Maybe I'll try and work on my art for the gallery."

"I'm so proud of you, Fitz. I just want you to know that. And that I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie. I'll see you at home." He said getting into his car, his artwork on his mind.

Fitz had fully went back to his art, something he hadn't actively kept up with since he was still in college. He started off small, occasionally making designs for Stacy and Bryan's advertising company, gaining more and more notoriety. He decided to take some art classes at the local community college; a good way for him to freshen up on his skills, as well as getting a chance to do some art networking. One day after class, his professor asked him to stay back.

" _Listen, Fitz, you've got real talent." Professor Sherwood stated. "I actually gave your portfolio to a friend of mine who owns a gallery, and she loves your work. Wants to know if you want to do a showcase."_

 _Fitz' jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Holy shit! I mean, yes! Thank you so much, Professor!" He shook the older gentleman's hand._

" _Here's the business card for the gallery, give her a call. And good luck!"_

 _He dialed the number as he walked to his car. It rang twice, before a woman's voice answered. Fitz cleared his throat._

" _Hi, yes, this is Fitzgerald Grant, Professor Sherwood gave you my portfolio. Yeah, I'd love to come in for a meeting. Now is perfect! Okay, great. See you soon."_

 _He drove fifteen minutes, parking outside of the Tanner Art Gallery. He walked into the gallery, looking around for assistance "Hello?" he called out. He walked a little more, this time focusing on the paintings around him. Vibrant, abstract features. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him and turned around, a feeling of recognition washing over him. "It's you!"_

 _Amanda Tanner smiled, walking over to shake his hand. "Hello, Fitz."_

" _Amanda, right?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry, I'm a complete ass, I completely forgot to text you about lunch however long ago that was. You know, life sometimes gets busy."_

" _I understand completely! How'd that situation with your girlfriend work out, by the way?" she asked. "Here, let's go to my office." She led him down the hall._

" _Oh, great! We're actually engaged now." He took out his phone, showing her a picture of Olivia._

" _Wow, congrats! She's a babe." Amanda nudged him, earning a laugh._

" _That she is. You know, I can't believe how small of a world it is, that I'm here talking to you right now. Who'd have thought you were a gallery owner?" He recalled the night they met: he had been having drinks with Chris, opting to leave and go see Olivia instead of watching Chris flirt with a playmate. He was nearly stranded until Amanda offered to give him a ride._

" _Yeah, me and my rich, stupid limo." Amanda said, quoting Fitz. They both laughed, shaking their heads. "Listen Fitz," she said a little more seriously, "I think your work is amazing, and I'd love to showcase your work here. I think it would sell very well. Now, most galleries take 50% commission, I'm only going to take 40. We can set you up a contract, they run three month periods, and we can fine tune that as soon as the paperwork is drawn up, sound good?"_

" _Sounds great, Amanda. I look forward to working with you."_

* * *

 ** _Til next time._**


End file.
